Many Things Link Should Not Do
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Link does a lot of things he shouldn't What are they? Well...


**This is just my randomness. **

* * *

**Many Things Link Should Not Do**

I shouldn't break others pots.

But it's fun…

And they hide stuff in there…

I shouldn't question NiceHatShippers.

…What's a "Shipper?"

What's that, Princess? It's what now?

…I should not ask the princess to repeat herself…

I should not break into castles.

…People ask me to…

I shouldn't ask where all the stuff I had in the Wind Waker went in Phantom Hourglass

I shouldn't get myself wrapped in others business.

I should not ask why the Giant's Knife is so fragile.

I should not wonder why Forest Water spoils so fast.

Twenty minutes is fast…

I should not have feelings for so many girls.

Ruto, Saria, Medli, Ilia, Midna, the princess, Marin…. (rambles)

I should not question why Ruto said we were engaged

…What's engaged?

Well, excuuuuse me, princess, but I really don't know.

I shouldn't snide "well, excuuuuse me, princess…"

I shouldn't wonder how people break all powerful relics.

…Is there some kind of trick?

I shouldn't question how I created three time planes.

I shouldn't ask why there are so many of me.

I should not ask how Zora became Rito.

Medli, what's evolution?

I should know what evolution is…

I shouldn't ask where my parents are.

Seriously, where are they?

Sorry, Great Deku Tree…

I shouldn't ask why I'm so quiet and always let others do the talking.

I prefer it that way…

I shouldn't ask how rain created a whole sea.

What's that, King Daphenes? The Gods' wills?

I shouldn't wonder why I was cut from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga.

…What's Mario and Luigi?

A video game? What's that?

I shouldn't ask what a video game is…

I shouldn't wonder why there's no dungeon for Nayru's pearl in the Wind Waker.

I shouldn't wonder what happened to Skyloft.

I shouldn't go to bed with boots on.

I shouldn't wear skirts.

For your information, it's a long tunic, not a skirt.

I shouldn't jump off cliffs.

It works almost every time though…

I shouldn't do a summersault with a sword in my hand.

That works too…

I shouldn't borrow something for a day then keep it for months.

Sorry, sis.

I shouldn't beat up Cucoos.

Unless I want to die…

Pigs too.

I shouldn't wonder how I was turned into a wolf.

Twilight? What was that Midna?

I shouldn't wonder how I can go so long with no sleep when I'm supposedly not a morning person.

I don't like mornings…

I shouldn't wonder how Zelda tuned herself into a guy.

Well, excuuuse me, princess, but that's still beyond freaky.

Sorry, princess.

I shouldn't wonder how the Triforce of Wisdom changed Tetra's skin tone.

That's creepy.

King Daphenes quit rambling about blood and power of the Gods!

I shouldn't wonder where all the music comes from?

What's that, Medli? Who on earth is Koji Kondo?!

I shouldn't wonder who Koji Kondo is…

I shouldn't wonder how the Master Sword lost the Skyward Strike ability after the events of Skyward Sword.

Okay, who came up with these names for strings of events?

…What's Nintendo?

I shouldn't ask what Nintendo is…

I shouldn't wonder how a sword can spilt someone in four.

Ezlo, I know what elements are.

I shouldn't wonder how Zant turned Midna into an imp.

Midna, what was that about Ganondorf? Ganondorf turned you into an imp?!

I should pay more attention in flashbacks…

I shouldn't question how Agahenim can be beaten with a bug net.

That guy is so puny…

I shouldn't question what a glitch is.

I don't get it.

…What's programming?

I shall never question programming…

I shouldn't lift a sword with a pumpkin on it above my head.

Because it may fall off.

That would hurt.

But I never seem to care if I get hurt…

I shall never sleep with a Kremling.

That's a recipe for death.

I shouldn't wonder why all the keys look exactly the same.

What was that about the developers wanting consistency?

Who are the developers?

I shouldn't ask who the developers are…

I shouldn't wonder why there are three versions of me in the Super Smash Brothers series.

I also shouldn't wonder why people favor one version over the other.

And why people call Toon me "Toony"

I shouldn't wonder how I can speak Hylian in the Second Quest but not in the first.

What's the Second Quest?

What was that about a reward?

I'll stop asking these questions…

I'll never ask Carver to watch him carve a figureine. EVER.

I shouldn't imprison rabbits

I shouldn't question how I can play any instrument I touch

* * *

**For those who don't know NiceHatShipping is Link and Ash (y'know the idiot from the Pokémon Anime). I dunno why.**

**-Glac**


End file.
